legends_of_the_hidden_temple_universal_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Spider's Web of Robert the Bruce
The Golden Spider's Web of Robert the Bruce was a first episode of season one. Moat Crossing One player of each team paddled across the moat on a raft. Once across, he would tie the rope (which was connected to the raft) off to a post; the second player would then use that rope and the higher, knotted rope to traverse the moat. Once both players were across, they could hit the gong. Steps of Knowledge One of the most dedicated leaders of Medieval Scotland was Robert the Bruce, who led the fight for independence from England. In 1306, he was crowned King of Scotland, but the British invaded and drove him from the throne. Twice, he tried to fight his way back, and twice, he failed. Forced to disband his troops, he fled to Ireland, where he hid alone in a pitiful peasant hut, trying to figure out what to do next. "Okay, I'm not King anymore— I can't just hang around this pitiful peasant hut all day. I need a plan! I need a job! I need to stop talking to myself! Ach, there's no hope!" Just then, Robert noticed a spider building its web in the corner of the hut. Twice, it tried to weave its web over the timber, and twice, it fell. "Okay, he tried twice, just like me; if he makes it on the third try, I'm gonna gather my armies and give it another shot." Sure enough, the spider dragged itself up again, and this time, the web held. Inspired, Robert ran from the hut, jumped on his horse, and summoned his armies. Within weeks, they invaded Scotland and drove the Englishmen out. Legend has it the grateful Robert had built a golden web for the spider. Temple Games The Orange Iguanas are Paula who likes to swim and play basketball and Gary who likes to play football and his favorite subject is geography. The Red Jaguars are Debbie who likes to play softball and her instrument was a piano and Christopher he likes doing taekwondo for a blue belt. Robert the Bruce's Castle (Trampoline-Net Maze) As a result of living in that peasant hut, Robert the Bruce came to like spiders and accommodated them in his castle. Before Gary and Christopher was Robert the Bruce's castle, with a spider crawling on each floor, and a web at the top. When Kirk gave the signal, each boy had to climb Robert the Bruce's castle, collecting spiders and placing them on the web, and whoever accomplished this task within 60 seconds would win; Gary won a half-Pendant for the Orange Iguanas . with 20 seconds remaining due to Christopher attempting to take a short cut, then being forced to return and take the proper path. Colored Spiders (Cubbyhole Web) The other job spiders have within the animal kingdom is to limit the insect population; before Paula and Debbie was a large spider web, with the six highest cubbyholes each containing a differently colored spider (purple, blue, red, yellow, green and orange). When Kirk gave the signal, each girl had to climb the web and find a colored spider in the cubbyholes at the top and placing them on the matching colored spots at the bottom; whoever got all 6 spiders onto their spots within 60 seconds would win. Paula won 5-4 she won a half-Pendant for the Orange Iguanas . Escape Scotland (Big "E" Wall) hen the British drove Robert the Bruce from the throne, he had to escape Scotland. The teams were linked together atop the maze, and had to escape Scotland; when Kirk gave the signal, they would maneuver the chain along the slot until they both could pass through, and whoever escaped first within 60 seconds would win. The Orange Iguanas won with 24 seconds remaining, awarding them 2 pendants to the Red Jaguars had 0. Temple Run As soon as Paula goes up to the Crypt a Temple Guard took her pendant She was lucky to pull the right book first, and advanced to the The Wheel Room to turn a Wheel to The Pit of the Pendulum. Unfortunately, she swing to knock down the column. In the The Tomb of the Headless Kings She found the head and had to place it on both skeletons to open the door to the Jester's Court. It took her three tries to open the door that led to the Bamboo Forest. open the door that led to the Dark Forest. where the temple guard spirit in the left tree caught her. and it will be Gary's Turn to go to the Temple. with about a minute and a half left. He finally broke through the wall to the Quicksand Bog he went up the slide to the Room of Secret Password he shouted Long Live Olmec and he went to the Pirate's Cove he's got the Golden Spider's Web and and quickly ran out of the temple. He ran across the Pit, through the Crypt and escaped with 2 seconds left Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Red Jaguars Category:Victory Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts in the Pirate's Cove Category:Temple Run Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys vs. Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes